Captivating Silence
by Alilla Unique
Summary: Just a normal Halloween for the human twins. Neither thought it would end up with eternity. One-shot.


**Captivating Silence**

**20th Century**

The street was chilly and unpleasant, exactly the kind of weather Alec _didn't _enjoy. He absolutely loathed being forced to wear a sweater or gloves. It made him feel weak and in danger of a cold. And it didn't help when the street was full of children in absurd costumes, asking for candy ('Trick or treat!' was what everyone yelled as soon as the door of the stranger would creak open, and Alec couldn't help but cringe at those words).

He didn't understand how anyone enjoyed walking through streets at nighttime asking for something that was too sweet to enjoy, filled with cavities (he once tried a lollipop and immediately regretted it. It made him grimace at the foul flavor and spit it out) and not to mention you had to dress like someone else, sometimes a mythical creature such as a witch, zombie, vampire or werewolf. Why dress like something you know doesn't exist?

And you know what he hated more that Halloween at the moment? His younger sister, Jane.

"Hurry up, Alec! We'll never get in time to get candy if you keep walking in that stupid pace, I want free candy!" She complained. Alec ignored her, choosing to stare at the dark street in front of him instead and blew a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I _refuse _to walk any faster after doing this, Janette," He finally replied, his eyes wary as the younger boys' and girls' squeals became louder at the end of the street, "I've done of my part, now I pick how fast we make a fool out of ourselves, looking like complete idiots begging for sweets to strangers."

Jane frowned and glared at her twin brother. "We will _not _make a fool out of ourselves. There are others trick or treating our age."

"Just because others of our age dress like Spiderman and the Tooth Fairy doesn't mean we have to do it too."

Jane stayed silent and Alec had to force himself not to inch away from his sister. It was her raging-silence. Whenever she was about to explode she'd trap her ire inside herself, sending Alec to Hell in every possible language she knew in her mind. At the moment she was learning her seventh.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked softy, observing Jane through the corner of his eye. The wrong words and she'd have Alec's head at the entrance in the nearest haunted house.

He heard Jane sigh and offered her his pumpkin bucket as they finally entered the zone where all kids were (the only part of the neighborhood where parents actually bought candies and were nice enough to hand them out). She gave him a forgiving glance and a bit too soon a grin spread across her face.

"Bet I could collect more candies than you!" She yelled, running to the nearest house and knocking furiously. Alec rolled his eyes and slid his plastic fangs on.

**X~X~X~X~X**

Alec knocked once, twice and finally three times when the door finally cracked open. He stared at the woman in front of him and without a word held his bucket in front of him, using his cape's hat to hide his identity. The last thing he needed was to be humiliated with this day for the rest of his life at school. There was nothing more embarrassing than a sixteen year old trick or treating, 8 year olds around him doing the same. How his sister could be so excited to do this shall always lie as a mystery.

"How wonderful! It's nice seeing how despite your age you still enjoy Halloween dressing in costumes instead of getting drunk these days!" She said, grinning. Alec grimaced and didn't respond, just inched his full bucket nearer to her, urging her to just dump the damn candies so he could do his move to leave. Either way, it wasn't as if he was the one eating the candies. His bucket would just be added to Jane's candy mountain.

The woman gave him an extra handful and Alec pursed his lips, resisting a groan. The bucket was really getting a bit too heavy for his taste.

**X~X~X~X~X**

Alec was frustrated. He'd filled his bucket completely until not even one more candy fit by the time he'd only passed through half the neighborhood. Yelling Jane's name through the place, he hadn't gotten any response. Pushing through the kids and glaring at everything that crossed his path from his search, he still hadn't found her.

He'd figured, Jane probably could hold on any longer and decided to walk home alone to start eating her candies, throwing away everything that contained chocolate, which she hated.

So, Alec walked home as well, trying not to smell the sugar that radiated off the exploding bucket. By the time he was halfway home, it was midnight. Of course, Alec wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid when he broke his ankle when he was ten, wasn't afraid when he'd been told his sister needed to have surgery when he was twelve and refused to be frightened when he found his mother hung by the neck in the living room just when he was eight. Alec didn't know what fear was.

Hence the fact that when Alec felt someone following him through the dim moonlight over the street he turned around and demanded to know who was there. No response.

He started walking once again but this time he absolutely knew someone was there.

He turned around and, irritated, he glared at the darkness and didn't know whether to feel angry at the secrecy of his follower or stupid for yelling at nothing.

And nothing mattered as he saw his sister's wide eyes, a pale hand covering Jane's mouth that was connected to a dark figure with striking red eyes.

Fire was all he really felt the moment he saw the man in the cloak bit on Jane's neck. As if it had been his own body burning in flames. He woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by different people staring at him coldly. All with remarkable red eyes.

Alec smiled as he saw Heidi throw the throne room doors open, Jane, Demetri, Felix and innocent human tourists trailing behind her. He turned to the kings and bowed before beginning to drink his meal. _It never hurt to forgive and forget. _

_**It doesn't hurt to leave a short review. This is what I guess is my own story of how Jane and Alec were turned. An unusual one-shot, I know. Hope you liked it. :D Dedicated to my favorite holiday, Halloween.**_

_**Al **_


End file.
